莺歌苑（十六）
by yf37
Summary: all燕洵


天刚亮时，两人被远处传来的打斗声吵醒，出了房门，恰巧阿精也抱着燕骁出来，显然也是被打斗声惊醒。

阿精："殿下，我去看看。"

燕洵点了点头，从阿精怀里接过燕骁，燕骁显然还没有睡醒，往燕洵的怀里钻了钻，找了个舒适的姿势，吧唧着小嘴又睡着了。

看着袖珍版的小燕洵，宇文玥忍不住伸手想摸摸燕骁的小脸，却没想到燕洵一个侧身躲了过去，宇文玥有些尴尬的收回手，不解的看向燕洵，而后又突然明白了，燕骁是燕家最后的血脉，燕洵舍了命都会护他周全，宇文玥不由得有些神伤，他与燕洵，竟已经不信任到如此地步了吗？燕洵抱着燕骁也有些后悔，他知道以宇文玥的人品，断不会对一个奶娃娃下手，但是燕骁对他对燕家太过重要，他不能有任何闪失。

两人就这么尴尬的互相看着对方，好在去打探的阿精没多久就跑了回来。

"殿下，前面林子里是程将军，交手的一方，我看见了月七，应该是宇文公子的月卫。"

几人来到树林，果然看见以程鸢为首的燕北人士，正在与宇文玥的月卫混战在一起。

"住手！"宇文玥大喝一声，月七等人一看宇文玥立即收剑。

程鸢这边看见燕洵也急忙收剑奔了过来："殿下您没事吧？"

燕洵摇了摇头："没事。倒是你这又是什么情况？"

程鸢看了眼宇文玥，附到燕洵耳边耳语了一番，燕洵眉头紧锁，眼神冷厉的看向宇文玥。

那边月七也悄声向宇文玥汇报："我们追踪那教书先生，碰到他们，那账本在他们手上。"

宇文玥看向燕洵沉声说道："贤阳商会果然是与你燕北有关。"

"是又如何不是又如何？"燕洵冷笑一声："东西万不可能交予你，若想要，拿命试试看！"

程鸢等人立刻拔剑戒备,月七领着月卫也都拔剑，只等他家公子一声令下，随时应战，却不成想宇文玥摆了摆手，说了句走。

这太不像他家公子的风格，若是以往，宇文玥必会一站到底，不拿账本誓不罢休，可如今这是怎么了？月七急得刚叫了句"公子"，就被宇文玥示意不必再说，月七无法，只得和月卫们一起收了剑。

宇文玥走前看向燕洵，说了一句好自为之。虽然知道那账本非常重要，但是不经意间看见燕洵脖颈间被衣领掩住，若隐若现的红痕，想起昨夜两人的种种，让他现在与人生死相杀，他宇文玥再是无情之人，也是万万做不到的。

见宇文玥等人真是走了，程鸢才收了剑，燕洵收敛神色，平静道:"先回风眠那。"

一行人不敢耽搁片刻，直到回到风眠府邸，才得以放松下来，程鸢举起一直被阿精抱在怀里的燕骁，看了半响，这小模样，整个一小版燕洵。

燕骁毕竟年纪小，之前树林里的什么杀手行刺剑拔弩张，早就忘了一干二净，此刻被人举高高，高兴的对着程鸢咯咯地笑起来。

程鸢越看越喜欢小燕骁，不由得说道："这小殿下，和殿下小的时候真像，可爱极了。"

风眠不知怎的，就是不喜程鸢，撇了撇嘴，将燕骁从程鸢那接过来："程将军这话说的，殿下小的时候，您好像没见过几面吧！"

"虽然没有几面，但是有些人哪怕是只见过一面，也会刻入灵魂，一辈子都忘不了。"程鸢说完，也不管风眠露出的不爽表情，摸了摸燕骁的小脑袋后就看向一旁喝茶的燕洵:"折腾了一夜，殿下去休息一下吧！"

"嗯，是有些困了。"燕洵放下茶杯却没有走:"商会的事，宜早不宜迟，既然账本到手了，就尽快解决。"

程鸢:"殿下说的是，属下也认为快些解决才好，所以想劳烦风四爷，今晚设宴。"

风眠得到燕洵的示意，将燕骁交给阿精:"属下这就去办。"

风眠走后，燕洵对阿精说道:"阿精，你也带骁儿下去休息吧。"

"诺。"

人都走了，燕洵才有些疲惫的和程鸢回了房间，程鸢帮燕洵脱去外衣，那脖颈间的红痕就更加明显的映入眼中，早在树林里的时候他就看见了，但是程鸢是个聪明人，明白自己的身份，不该问的不问不该管的更不能管，虽然不爽，也只是在心里把那宇文玥杀死几遍。

燕洵喜欢聪明人，尤其是像程鸢这种既聪明又有手段，关键是还忠心的。看着程鸢，燕洵笑道："商会的事，就交给你了。"

"殿下放心，属下定会办的漂漂亮亮的，今夜之后，也就没什么贤阳商会了。"程鸢给燕洵掖了掖被角："殿下睡吧，等您睡着属下再走。"

燕洵这一夜睡得异常香甜，而这一夜注定是不太平的一夜，贤阳城像是被血染红了一般，贤阳商会一夜之间全部覆灭，那些个商会老爷，一夜之间全被屠了户，几百口人无一活口，那传奇一般的风四爷，也一夜之间消失的无影无踪。

风眠虽然深知那些人知道的太多，大魏既然已经盯上商会，人自然留不得了，但仍是觉得程鸢此人过于阴狠毒辣，不知燕洵身边留着这人是福是祸。

一行人连夜赶回燕北王府，楚乔和仲羽看燕洵安全回来，终于放下心来，又和久不见面的风眠寒暄了几句，然后就被那小燕骁吸去了注意力，女人到底是对可爱的孩童没有什么抵抗力，两人你抱一会我抱一会的逗弄着燕骁，燕洵看着也觉得有趣，但小孩毕竟经不住舟车劳顿，看着燕骁有些睁不开的眼睛，忍不住提醒道："好了，先让骁儿去休息吧。"

得了示意，阿精上前接过燕骁下去休息，燕洵见屋内就剩下程鸢、风眠、楚乔和仲羽，又说道："骁儿是我燕家最后的血脉，我不希望他出现任何的事，所以他的身份只我燕北知道就好，不用声张。"

众人立刻颔首领命，仲羽这时才想起还有一事："殿下，霍图部的新族长已经上了三次拜贴，我们都已殿下身体不适推脱了，现在殿下回来了，是否要见上一面？"

燕洵："他们新的族长是谁？"

仲羽："是恩格当年收养的一个义子，叫作硕风和叶，当年阿古图杀兄霸嫂的时候，他并不在部落，才逃过一劫，去年才回来，联合了一些当年恩格的旧部，想给恩格报仇，但是势单力薄一直未能得手，不过听说此人有勇有谋，对手下人也是豪爽仗义，这一年来也是没少给阿古图找麻烦，加上霍图部族人早就对阿古图不满，这次阿古图死了，殿下开恩让他们自己选择族长，霍图部的族人就将硕风和叶迎回部族做了族长。"

燕洵点了点头："那就见吧，看看他要做什么？若要是第二个阿古图，杀了便是。"

硕风和叶来的时候就带了两个副手，燕洵本以为会是个高壮的草原汉子，不成想是个与他相仿的青年男子，皮肤黝黑，却有一双雪亮的眼睛，那双眼在看见燕洵的时候，出现了一丝波澜，有些激动，而后似是遗憾又好似是一种悲伤。

燕洵不懂，他们明明是第一次见面，硕风和叶这莫名的情绪是从何而来。好在硕风和叶很好的收敛了自己的情绪，单膝跪地行礼道："霍图部硕风和叶参加燕王殿下。"

燕洵面上看不出情绪，缓缓开口："不知硕风族长何事要见本王？"

"我来，是送上霍图部的诚意。"硕风和叶从一旁手下手中接过锦盒，举向燕洵，郑重的高声说道："我硕风和叶代表霍图部，向燕王殿下递交盟书，霍图部愿与燕北结盟，助燕王殿下剿灭大魏，我霍图部愿从此追随殿下，绝无二心！"

阿精接过盟书交于燕洵，燕洵接过盟书看后心中大喜，有了霍图部，剩下那几个小部族会对他更加忌惮，归顺是迟早的事，他燕北的兵力会日渐强大，攻下大魏又近了一步。

燕洵设宴款待硕风和叶，酒过三巡，硕风和叶看向燕洵："殿下很像一个人。"

"哦？"燕洵嘴角噙了一丝笑："不知硕风族长说的是何人，既然与本王相像，本王可否认识？"

硕风和叶摇了摇头，眼里带了些许失落："殿下应该不曾见过，就连我，也许也不曾真的见过。"

坐在对面的程鸢冷笑了一声："硕风族长真会说笑，见过就是见过，没见过就是没见过，再说没见过怎么会知道像。"

没有理会程鸢的嘲讽，硕风和叶看向燕洵："我有一个故事，想讲予殿下听，可否？"

见燕洵点了点头，硕风和叶缓缓开口，那是一段回忆："四年前，我离开霍图部，想要出去闯荡一番，谁知竟走到一处无人戈壁，白日炙热难耐，夜晚却是冷若寒冬，我独自在那里走了三天，，第三天夜里，我倒在地上，我以为我这一生应该就这样结束了，谁知我醒来后，在另一个的部族，我还是硕风和叶，却不是硕风和叶，我变成了那部族首领的儿子，那里没有霍图部，没有大魏没有大梁，只有大端朝，牧云皇室与穆如将军打下来的皇朝，然后因为我救了不该救的人，给部族带来了灾难，眼睁睁的看着部族被身穿黑色铠甲的穆如铁骑所屠，我自此孤身一人，离开草原，想复仇，辗转来到天启皇城，却沦为决斗场的奴隶，在那里我遇到那个人，那个与殿下长得很像的人，他自出生就没见过自己的父母，自己一个人在破庙长大，食不果腹，后来才遇见他的老师，学了一身武艺，他很爱笑，活的很洒脱，为了帮助别人甘愿来打擂，虽然刚刚认识，他却怕我死在决斗场，和老板提出与我一起上场，在他的帮助下我赢了，可他却被一队官兵带走了，后来我才知道，他不是孤儿，是当朝穆如大将军的第三个儿子，可惜一出生便被扔了，他父亲认为他的出生是个错误，因为有预言说他将来会抢牧云的天下，多好笑，因为一个预言，他父亲要杀他，也是因为这个预言，才致使我的部族被灭，他也是个笨蛋，因他父亲觉得他出生就是错，他竟然要把命还了，最后还是没死成，听了皇命进宫给七皇子做伴读，这就是宿命，那皇子被星命预言将来会毁灭天下，没人敢亲近，他却不一样，承诺从今往后由他来守护，两个人一个不想被束缚，一个想出去看看天下，他就带着皇子逃，可惜失败了，皇子回了皇宫后来成了太子，他隐姓埋名背着他那把名为寒彻的短刀闯荡天下，可兜兜转转，命运最后还是把他送回天启皇城，那皇子后来成了他的情郎，可惜，好景不长，我再次见他的时候，他被陷害弑君，就被铁笼挂在城楼上，全族男子发配，老弱妇孺，当着他的面被斩杀丢进了护城河，那天那条河成了血河，我听着他在城楼上撕心裂肺的喊，看着老人女子还有孩童一个个在他眼前死去，他一个都救不了，后来人都走了，我杀了守卫将他放了出来，我记得他爱笑，笑起来也好看，可惜我知道再也看不到了，他那情郎也在，他那情郎居然说：'我真的好想再看见你的笑容'，呵！"硕风和叶轻笑了一下看向燕洵："殿下，您觉得他当时会回他什么？"

大殿里静极了，所有人都屏气听着硕风和叶的故事，突然听他发问，所有人都目光都看向燕洵，燕洵把玩着手里的酒杯，过了半响才带着有些沙哑的嗓音轻声说道："忘了吧。"

硕风和叶点了点头："恩，他当时说：从前的好都忘了吧！"

硕风和叶把面前的酒杯仰头喝尽，半天没再说话，大殿里的人面面相觑，都等着他的结局，但是谁也不敢开口，最后楚乔实在有些忍不住，开口问道："那后来呢？"

"后来啊？那是我最后一次见他，再睁眼，我还是在那片戈壁上，我还是现在的硕风和叶，我不知道那是不是梦，如果是梦，可他太过真实，若不是梦，可我用了三年时间，走遍天下去寻，什么都没寻到，什么都没有，连他的名字都没有。"说完，硕风和叶拿起身侧，不知何时放着的一卷画轴，起身跪到大殿中央，将画轴放在燕洵的桌前，俯身行了一个大礼："我硕风和叶在此起誓，我愿用余生效忠燕洵殿下，只要我活着，我这条命就是您的，若有违此誓言，就让草原上的群狼啃食我的身躯我的灵魂！"

硕风和叶走了，留下了那卷画轴，众人忍不住好奇，想看看那画轴里到底画了什么，可燕洵不动，谁也不敢造次，于是所有人都看着燕洵，燕洵摇了摇头："想看你们就看吧。"

程鸢和楚乔第一个拿到画轴还为此打了一架，最后决定一起打开，

画轴一开，程鸢和楚乔同时发出一声惊呼，后面围过来的阿精，风眠和仲羽在看到画的瞬间也着实惊到了，只见画上广阔的天地间，一黑衣男子身背一把短剑，头发随意的扎在身后，脸上挂着洒脱的笑，那眉那眼，那面容，与燕洵如出一辙，众人回首看向燕洵，燕洵扫了一眼那画，并未太过惊讶，只淡淡的留了句："烧了吧。"便起身走了。

众人面面相觑，都没有动作。

楚乔："烧了？未免可惜了吧。"

程鸢点了点头，难得的与楚乔意见一致："是可惜了。"

说完程鸢将画收起，追着燕洵回了卧房。

燕洵看了眼他手里的画轴："怎的拿过来了？"

"这画真要烧？"程鸢问道："那硕风和叶的故事，殿下觉得有几分真假？"

"故事真假，与我来说，并不重要，只要他对我燕北的忠心是真就好！"燕洵又看了眼程鸢手里的画轴："你们若是喜欢，就留着吧。"

最后那画轴谁也没烧，也没人敢独自留着，被程鸢和楚乔放进了府库，小心翼翼的收了起来。


End file.
